I Know You Won't
by FluffysMyHomeboy
Summary: Harry's in love with Draco, but the blond god doesn't appreciate him. What does this drive the young hero to do?
1. Chapter 1

I Know You Won't

A/N: This is both based on a beautiful song by Carrie Underwood of the same title and a personal experience of mine. It's short, I know, but I think that adds to the emotion of it all. You tell me what you think.

He strolled into the apartment that no one knew he had. Everyone knew he lived with Harry, but when he was ready for a quick shag, he always brought his men back here.

A fluttering piece of paper tacked to the fridge grabbed his attention. Nobody knew where this place was, he'd made sure of it. The familiar handwriting on the paper stole his breath, and he walked over to the couch to read his letter in peace.

_Draco, _

_I'm paranoid. I have to be. I know you don't mean to be mean to me. It's impossible. When you want to, you make me feel like we belong together. I know we belong together! We have to! I love you, Draco. Why can't you understand that?_

_Tell me, what do I mean to you? Have you finally managed to reduce Harry Potter, Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World-and-Hero-Extraordinaire, to a back up plan? Is that all I am to you? A quick lay when your other men can't be bothered? A maid to cook for you and to clean for you, but not good enough to be loved by you?_

_I can't do this anymore. I've tried over and over and nothing's changed. I know you're probably laughing at me. You do everytime I say that. I say I'm gone and then you smile at me and everything I just said flies out of my head. Looks like I'm stuck. Stuck buying into those silver grey eyes. Stuck buying into your lies. _

_You say you'll call, but I know you. _

_You say you're coming home, but I know you._

_You say you'll call, but I know you won't. _

_Where are you, my love? I know where you should be. You should be next to me, close to me, holding me, loving me. _

_Did you remember today was our anniversary? I went all out for you today. It's been a whole year, baby! I made grilled steak and garlic mashed potatoes for you. It's your favorite, I always remember the things you like. And in the bedroom, candles around a bed covered with rose petals. All for you, my love. You deserve only the best. _

_So where are you? Those candles are burning out now, and there's still no sound other than the sound of tears hitting the table. No sound of your footsteps on the stairs. No sound of your beautiful voice anywhere. _

_You said you'd call, but I know you. _

_You said you'd be coming home, but I know you. _

_You said you'd call, but I knew you wouldn't. _

_But I still love you. I hate how much I love you, but I still do. Come home to me, Draco. _

_Please. _

_Harry_

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry. I can't." He tore the letter in half and threw the pieces on the floor.

A few miles away, a black haired young man's body was found by his neighbors. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, originating at his wrists. In his hands was a note with two lines.

_It's ok, my love. _

_You promised to come, but I know you won't._

**Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So a lot of people commented and a few requested that I complete the story with a chapter that follows Harry's suicide that would be told from Draco's point of view. So, eager to deliver, here it is. His response is also loosely based on a very popular song, which is the title of this segment. I only hope it meets your expectations.

I Know You Won't

Part 2: Here Without You

Draco picked up the remnants of the letter that he threw on the floor the day before and held it close to his face before sighing. _'Maybe it's for the best_,' he thought. _'I can't be good for him. He's too pure and I'm too messed up to be loved. I've cheated too many times. I've done so much wrong, I've hurt so many people. I make him feel like we belong together because we do, and it scares me. Being so attached to a person scares me, and that's why I keep pushing him away. Maybe he'll move on, find someone who's worth his time and his affection. I love him, but I know I'm sure as hell not the one he needs and I can't keep him tied to me knowing that. Letting him go is for the best,' _he repeated to himself.

He strode over to his couch and threw himself on top of it, grabbing his remote at the same time. He turned on the television and flipped to the news, intending to listen to the weather before he went out later tonight to drink off the loss of his boyfriend. The news anchor was in the middle of a story when Draco heard the news that would change his whole life.

"_. . . And now we go to Lisa Macintosh, who is live at the scene of a gruesome discovery. Lisa?"_

"_Thank you, Brian. I am outside the home of Harry Potter, who was recently discovered dead by his neighbors. Sarah Granger, daughter of Hermione Granger, a famous scientist, claimed she heard sobs and the sound of things being thrown in Potter's apartment. When she went to tell her mother, Granger accompanied her daughter to the apartment and let themselves in with a key Potter had trusted them with. Inside, they found Potter lying in a pool of his own blood. The young man had apparently taken his own life. In his hands, there was a note that read, and I quote: 'It's ok, my love. You promised to come, but I know you won't.'_

_Granger, one of Potter's best friends, claims that she has no clue what the note means, but she knows who may have an idea. However, she has neglected to comment further. The community mourns the loss of Potter, who was described as a vibrant young man with a zeal for life. No one knows why this may have happened, and everyone is still in shock. I'm Lisa Macintosh for Channel 5 News, back to you Brian."_

"_Thank you Lisa. In other news. . ."_

Draco turned the news off at this point. He didn't need to hear anymore. Harry, his darling, vibrant Harry was dead, and it was all his fault. Of course, he knew what the note meant. It was almost identical to the note Harry left on his refrigerator. Harry had left him that note, even though he did not expect Draco to respond to it in time. In fact, he didn't expect Draco to respond to it at all. And the sad thing was that he was right; Draco had no intention of responding to Harry. He had no intention of ever seeing him again.

A sharp knock at the door pulled him from his reverie. He strode over to the door and opened it and a furious Hermione stomped in. She slapped him. Hard. So hard that the sound echoed across his room. After that, she nodded and walked back out. No words needed to be said; it was all perfectly clear. She blamed him for Harry's death, and she had every right to.

He walked back to his couch, still in a daze, his cheek smarting. _'I have no right to live at this point. I took away the best thing to ever happen to this world. Harry is gone because of me! How could I live with myself? How could I live everyday, knowing that there is nothing pure and good left in this world, and it's all my fault? How could I live with myself knowing that I just lost the one thing that I ever had going for me? There's nothing left for me here. Even if I could move on, once news gets out that Harry killed himself because I left him, the whole world, both Muggle and Wizarding, is going to come after me. What's the point of breathing?'_

He grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen off of the coffee table and began to write.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_You're gone now, I know that, but I miss you so. I love you so much, I only wish I had the common sense to tell you that while you were here with me. _

_I haven't seen your pretty face in days, babe. I miss those gorgeous green eyes that light up when you see me; those perfect lips that were made to be kissed by me. And all those lies I told you to keep you away, they only made me colder. Only made it easier for me to keep lying to you, to keep pushing you away. But I still dreamt of you every night, and those dreams made the space between us disappear. _

_They're coming for me. Coming to blame me for the loss of your life. And they're right. They're so very right. Life is overrated now, and I know that it won't get better as I go. No matter what they try, no matter how far I may go, whatever I may have to do, nothing can take away the love I have for you, even if I never showed it. It'll be hard, I know that, but they can't take away my love. They can't make what I feel for you fake. You probably won't believe me, but I mean every word on this page. _

_I'm here without you baby. I miss you, I need you. I never realized it before, but I think about you and I dream about you all the time. You're still with me in my dreams, and soon enough, it'll only be you and me. _

_Soon enough._

_Yours always, _

_Draco_

He signed the note with a flourish and stretched out on the couch one more time, contemplating the possibilities. There was a bottle of pills in the bathroom closet, razors under the sink, enough alcohol to stop his heart in the kitchen. Did he want to suffer, or did he want it to be quick and painless? Did he even deserve a way out? Did he offer Harry a way out?

He shook his head. No, he didn't deserve such an easy way out. He deserved to suffer for what he did to Harry. He would live through it, deal with the damage he caused, and hopefully, be forgiven for not giving up.

And when his penance was over, and when he had obtained the forgiveness he so desperately sought, he would rejoin his emerald eyed beauty and he would do things right this time. This time, they would be together forever.

_Soon enough, it'll only be you and me. _

**Fin.**

A/N: I hope I delivered. This one made me cry too, but I couldn't let Draco off that easily. Don't you think he deserves what he got? Review please.


End file.
